Vehicle window assemblies, such as for school buses and the like, typically include a frame that includes four aluminum side frame portions that are screwed or fastened together at the corners of the frame. The window panels, typically one fixed window panel and one movable window panel, are retained within channels along the frame portions while the frame portions are fastened together to form the window assembly.